gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Dilanne
Info here is wip, all has been copy and pasted from new form. Status Alive Appearance Dilanne has a fair woman’s physique. She really is around average without going to overweight or slim. Her skin is a light peach color that doesn’t quite reach the definition of pale, darker on her cheeks where she has a good amount of freckles. Her hair is long and very red, curling inside at all tips. She has some strands tied back to hold the hair in place, but she doesn’t have much bangs on her forehead. Dilanne has freckles on her cheeks and a mole on her cheek under her right eye. Her eyes are lilac, and they always have a shiny quality like Dill is about to cry. Her clothing is entirely in shades of green and lilac, her favorite colors. She has an apple-green dress shirt with sleeves that reach to her elbows and has lace on the borders. A purple short skirt, with layered ruffles, is her choice as well. She also wears something like a tiny mauve cape over her shoulders with a purple ribbon tying it around her neck. As for shoes, they’re black lace-up boots with the laces colored green. She wears a pair of small silver hoop earrings on her ears as decoration. Personality She appears to be fairly chill, and has a kind of aura around her that makes her seem likeable and nice (doesn’t apply to everyone). Dilanne tries hard to be likeable to her teammates and be friendly as well without pushing herself too much. She’s an easygoing person that has a sense of responsibility when the situation demands it. She is also known to have sudden mood changes; she might be laughing one moment and making a death threat with a darker tone the next second. As mentioned before, she tries to be nice. However at times she might display dark humor without meaning wrong or anything. Takes death pretty lightly if she doesn’t have a strong connection to the person who died. This can be tied to the fact that she isn’t the most empathetic or compassionate woman you may know. While she keeps in mind that people have a right to their own opinion, Dilanne is kind of controlling over others when she wants things to “go the correct way”. She can be rather cruel at times, though she might not be doing it on purpose. It’s her way of being and she has a desire to change it for the better if possible. She needs a bit of help with her social skills, but overall she’s an okay person, I think. Skills Powers Being a siren, really her main and stronger power is the ability to charmspeak. She can be pretty convincing this way but it, strangely enough, doesn’t work with everyone. It has a higher probability of success with full humans and reduces its power the more “magical” a being is. It generally doesn’t affect deities or demigods either. She also has an interesting ability of being able to “summon” certain things she has, though this has some limitations that I can’t really write out right now :P because I’m lazy. Let’s leave it at she can summon things that she has previously stored in a certain place. She can also survive for longer than normal in extreme situations, like a room without air or underwater (which means that it’s hard to choke her to death). Has nearly superhuman sense of sight and taste, plus a kind of “6th sense” that makes her very aware of her surroundings. She’s also developed a high resistance towards poisons and harmful substances like that. Abilities Dilanne is a naturally talented artist. Relationships To be added Other *UwU Category:Female Category:OC Category:Siren